Caryna
by Leasel P
Summary: Regina has a daughter the King forced her to give up years ago. What happens when Regina realises that the child she's always believed was lost to her might actually be alive and well in storybrooke? {Includes current storybrooke and the enchanted forest in the past}
1. Chapter 1

**Caryna**

**Chapter 1**

So this came to me as I was reading fairy tales with my niece the other night. I know it starts out very sad and emotional but I promise it will get better! Regina will have her happy ending and her happy little family. In this story there is no Marian as it would just be too complicated and it wasn't in my original idea.

Also, a cookie to anyone who can guess which fairytale character Regina's daughter is as the story progresses!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Push your majesty!"

"I am pushing!" Regina gasp, her voice breaking under the strain as a loud scream filling the room.

"One more big push, that's all we need your majesty."

Regina shook her head, gritting her teeth.

"I can't, I can't." she sobbed, the pain taking over her. "Please don't make me!" She felt her father by her side, gently wiping away the beads of sweat that glistened on her forehead.

"You can do it my dear, push."

Regina screamed, pushing with every fibre of her being until she heard another cry fill the room before collapsing back on the bed. She watched as her child was moved away from her.

"Where are you going?!" she cried, panic heavy in her voice.

"We are just cleaning the baby for you your majesty, do not worry." The midwife gave a small smile, offering Regina a damp cloth.

"Congratulations your majesty, it's a girl."

The smile that covered Regina's face as she took her tiny daughter in her arms was breathtaking, small tears rolling down her face.

"She's perfect" Regina whispered.

"Yes she is." Henry moved closer, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. "Just like her mother."

Hours later Regina moved around her chambers, guided only by the moonlight, her new daughter still safely bundled up her arms. She looked out over the wild gardens of the king's hardly used Winter Palace, sadness filling her heart. She closed her eyes and imagined a life where she would teach her child to walk in the gardens below and soothe her broken arm after she falls from the large oak tree in the centre of the path. A life where god forbid, she catches her daughter stealing her first kiss under the rose painted gazebo. Regina now let the tears flow freely down her face, a strangled sob escaping her lips as she held her daughter close. If the king was only allowing her one night with her baby then she had no intention of letting the child leave her arms. She held on to her like she was the only light in a pool of darkness.

Regina heard the guards moving outside her door, ensuring that if she was stupid enough to entertain any ideas of escaping, there was nowhere for her to go. She heard the door open and close before the locks were securely pushed back into place.

"I've bought you some tea, it should help with the pain."

Regina just nodded, not moving from her place on the balcony. She felt her father move behind her, draping a heavy blanket over her shoulders. Offering a small smile, Regina finally turned to face her father.

"She's beautiful daddy, so pure and perfect my little darling girl." Regina heard her voice break and could not do anything to prevent the sobs that racked her body. "I don't want them to take her daddy, why won't he just let me keep her! Nobody would need to know, I told him I would tell the kingdom the child was his, why won't he just let me have my baby, my perfect little angel, please, please, I love you, please don't leave me, don't leave me my love, daddy please don't let them take her."

Henry watched as his daughter crumpled before his very eyes, her plea's getting more and more desperate with every breath she took. Tears of his own now falling as he realised that not for the first time he was completely helpless to protecting his daughter from the pain others were inflicting upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caryna**

**Chapter 2**

**Storybrooke**

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to upload! I actually have been finding the Storybrooke side really hard to write. I already have the next 3 enchanted forest chapters done so I promise the next chapter will be up very soon.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Regina, Regina! Come an' see my room." Before Regina had time to register what was going on a small set of hands had grabbed her and was dragging her towards the stairs.

"Okay slow down dear, I'm coming." Regina chucked, ruffling Roland's hair. Following him up the stairs and down the hallway, she leaned against the doorframe watching intently as Roland ran around his new room, holding up various toys before flopping down on his race-car bed.

"And dis is my favouritest new thing!" Regina gave him a big smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Roland shook his head, dramatically waving his arms around.

"I don't like it, I LOVE it." Flying off his bed, he threw his arms around her waist, holding on tight. Regina couldn't help the way her heart grew with love for the young boy in her arms. Kneeling down in front of him, Regina cupped his face.

"And I love you my boy." She whispered, holding him close when he spoke the words back to her. "Now, go wash up before dinner." She said sternly, ruffling his hair once more as he rushed off to the bathroom.

She needed a moment to compose herself; to remind herself that the emotions she was feeling was a good thing and not something she should be running from. After years of constant pain and heartache she was finally getting her happy ending. Smiling, she leaned back into the strong arms that wrapped around her waist, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck to his eager lips. Trailing light kisses up Regina's neck, Robin flicked his tongue against the sensitive spot below her ear, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

"What are you thinking about Regina?" Robin said lightly, as he finally captured her lips, turning her around in his arms and holding her close. As she pulled away he placed a light kiss on her nose, causing her to chuckle.

"No one has done that in a while." He caught the subtle change in her tone and titled her head up, looking deep into hers eyes, a small frown forming on his face.

"Does it bother you?"

"No." She whispered, a single tear rolling down her face.

"Regina-" the concern in his voice caused her heart to swell.

"I'm just so happy right now."

"And that is causing you pain?"

Regina shook her head, more tears rolling down her face.

"It's just every time I've ever been this happy it always gets taken away. I'm scared." Regina whispered the last part so quietly Robin wasn't even sure he had heard right, but when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him like her life depended on it he knew he hadn't imagined anything.

"I won't let that happen." Her small nod against his chest did not convince either of them.

"I'm going to go get some dinner from granny's, can you get the boys ready please." Quickly moving out of his embrace, Regina made her way down the stairs and out of the house as fast as she possibly could. Once outside she breathed out a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding. She could feel herself shaking and focused on calming her erratic heart beat as she began walking to Granny's, ensuring she took the long route. No one needed to see the former evil queen having a panic attack. She was however, not so lucky. Rounding the corner, Regina collided with a young girl, her shocked face quickly forming into one of horror.

"I'm so sorry your majesty! I honestly did not mean to be in your way." The girl's response did nothing to ease the anxiety within Regina. It was so hard trying to be a new person when so many still saw you as the evil queen.

"That's quiet alright, and I prefer Regina. What is your name child?" Regina asked reassuringly, looking closely at the girl for the first time. She had tattered clothes on, two sizes too big and her coat, which was hardly warm enough for the current weather they were experiencing. Her hair was tied back off her face in a very messy bun, strands falling down over her pale and skinny face.

"It's Ary." Regina took in the girls discomfort; her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her eyes scanning the area around them.

"Is everything alright?"

"I just really must be getting home. Mother doesn't like it when I'm late." Ary gave her a small smile, one that Regina could immediately see as fake. Pushing her hands further into her coat pockets the young girl shifted from one foot to the other, clearly waiting for Regina to excuse her.

"Of course, just watch where you are going in future."

"Yes your majesty."

With that Ary hurried down the street and out of Regina's view, leaving her with a strangle feeling in the pit of her stomach. The girl looked so familiar to her.


End file.
